Deathstroke
Deathstroke appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He will fight in his classic attire, not his New 52 attire. Backstory Slade Wilson was sixteen years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Korea, he was later assigned to Camp Washington where he had been promoted to the rank of Major. In the early 1960s, he met Captain Adeline Kane who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Slade was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Slade in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Six months later, Adeline and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. It was at this time that the war in Vietnam began to escalate and Slade was shipped overseas. At home, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. Some time later, Wilson volunteered for a medical experiment designed to stimulate his adrenal gland in the hopes of increasing a soldier's ability to resist truth serums. The experiment did not go as expected, and Slade fell into a coma. When he awakened however, he discovered that he was now capable of using 90% of his brain capacity, and his strength, durability and agility were increased to near-superhuman levels. He applied for re-assignment with the Army, but they refused him. Although his condition was now stabilized, depression took hold of him and he was desperate to serve his country. At this time, Adeline became pregnant with their second child, Joseph. Unable to further his career in the military, Slade turned towards hunting. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after. Adeline always suspected however that Slade felt unfulfilled. A few years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilson's mansion and kidnapped young Joey. Adeline attempted to fight them off, but a gas grenade prevented her from saving her son. When Slade discovered what had happened, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Slade was not only a world famous safari hunter, he was also one of the world's deadliest and most highly sought after assassins - Deathstroke the Terminator. He promised Adeline that he would save their son. Together, they flew to Tangier and squared off against a rival mercenary known as the Jackal. The Jackal wanted Slade to reveal important information relating to a client or else he would have his men kill Joey. Slade gambled on the idea that he could save his son before the Jackal could give the order. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, Slade's wife, enraged at his endangerment of her son, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black featureless half covering his lost eye.[1] Gameplay Deathstroke's goal is to safely inflict damage on block whenever possible. Though he can also be suited for close quarters combat with his sword, a lot of his close range options are either slow or unsafe on block. Surprisingly, he has excellent up close combo potential, especially since one of his command normals doubles as an alternative launcher, which can be comboed into from his other command normal, Gut Stab. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Deathstroke has some interesting new combo possiblities, with Flip Kick being jump-cancelable and air Machine Gun being OTG-capbale. However, the damage on one of Deathstroke's old dominant moves, Lunging Stab has been decreased, though it's still a great combo tool and can be used in tandem with Deathstroke's new abilities Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Health increased from 1,000,000 to 1,100,000 *Flip Kick is jump-cancelable *Air Machine Gun is OTG-capable *Flash Bomb does not knock foe into the air as high *Lunging Stab damage decreased *Sword Flip mashable for additional damage Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme Song Deathstroke's theme is actually Taskmaster's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3. (I chose this theme because I thought it would suit him) Attack Overview Deathstroke/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villain Category:DC Comics Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash